The Broken Curse
by peculiardemigodtribute
Summary: Reyna has always been expected to do the noble thing. Her job is to make sure every one else is happy and safe but she's never felt any of those things. Cursed by Aphrodite. Will she ever find true love while being Praetor and saving the world 24/7? What happens when she gets sent on a adventurous quest with a mortal. You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii. So this is my first Fanfiction. Uhh yeah. Since it's Summer I'll be updating almost every day but no promises.**

 **Chapter 1 Reyna's POV**

I ran through the town square while the cool summer breeze rushing past me. I knocked many people over in the proccess. And truely I felt bad about it but this was a life or death situation. I took a sharp turn into a dark lonely alley. 'Perfect', I thought. Suddenly the monster apeared. I took out my sword as I surveyed the monster. _Ugghh, Manticore._ This was supposed to be a vacation to get away from the chaos of greek/ roman monsters, to get away from the craziness of being praetor. Why does NYC have to invested with monsters and gods. So far I've encountered 1 drakon, 2 hydras, 23 telkhines, 3 flocks of harpies and 2 angry godesses. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the roar of the manticore. This is no time to feel sorry for myself. I am Roman. Romans don't- can't feel sorry about themselfs. I slashed my sword across its face. This just seemed to make it madder. It batted it leathery, bloodred wings. It's fangs lunged at my arm but a dodged out of the away. As I spun aroundI relized a man about my age cowering in the shadow. This momentarily dazed but his shout broke the trance.

"Look out"! I regained my train of thoughts and stabbed sword through the manticores back. The man stared at me.

"Sarah's right. I've gone mental", he muttered. I stared at him.

"Sarah"?

"My lil' sister", He said. Silence. "So, can you tell me whats going on, Please".

"I can't", I murmerd tearing my gaze away from his eyes.

"Please. My whole life I've seen things no one else can see. Horrifying things. Like in my 9nth grade high school orientation a cheerleader was killed by these two kids. Except she wasn't a cheerleader she was monster. And then the year after everyone in NYC just fell asleep except me. The whole city was going through a war- war. Monsters v.s. Regular Teens. Except they were'nt. They had powers. One kid could control water and another just started glowing while fighting like a maniac. People died. So many that I can't even walk through the city without remembering them…", he trailed off. I could see the desperatness in his eyes. He was close to tears. This man had seen the 2nd Titan war- the Greeks v.s. Titans. He should have been asleep too but he wasn't, just like Rachel. Maybe he was could too see through mist but really good like Rachel can.

"Lets get some coffee. It's on me", I said.

 **Time skip. At cafe.**

While we sipped our coffee I told him all about the greeks and romans, the two recent wars everything he needed to know. I told him the same thing I tell new demigods. I expected his reaction to be like all the other new demigods: "OMG I cant believe so COOL!" But he didn't react that way. He just sat there thoughtfully. Finnally he replied.

"Take me to Camp Jupiter". I almost spit out my coffee.

"WHAT", I yelled.

"Take me with you. If me and Rachel were the only mortals awake through the war, well it must be a sign for me to go to one of the two camp", he said camly.. I pondered over this. It made sense.

"If you can get plane ticket to California on this flight then meet me at this cafe at 6:00 p.m., next Wednesday", I replied handing him a piece of paper with my flight on it. Then I swiftly threw out my coffee cup and made my way to the door. I paused right in front of the door and turned to the man.

"I never got your name", I said.

"James-James Davis", James said. "You?"

"Reyna"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii. So this is chapter 2. Yeah. FIY I may not post for the next couple of days. (P.S. I can't believe it. Ransom Riggs is writing another Miss. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Trilogy. OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! It's coming this fall(2017). So… Yeah.**

 **I do not own any of the characters except for James. I do not own the PJO and HOO series cause if I did Percabeth wouldn't have fallen *sob* into *sob* Tartarus. But seriously Rick you're an awesome author.**

So, here I was. On a plane sitting next to a mortal, about to take him to Camp Jupiter. "Oh Joy". Just when I was starting to settle into my cozy seat, I gazed out my window. Then it hit me as fast as a zooming pegasus. I forgot to tell everyone back home about James coming to Camp Jupiter. I mentally slapped myself. I was about to excuse myself to the bathroom and iris message Frank, Hazel, Percy, or even Leo, but then the plane took off and the seatbelt light went up. I wouldn't be able to IM them.

It seemed to take forever for the seatbelt light to go off. I kept to myself most of the time, reading a book. It was the first time I had a chance to read since forever because of my job as praetor. It's hard to believe that I had been praetor since I was 15. That means I have been Praetor for 9 whole years. I really needed this vacation.

The second the seatbelt light went of, I rushed to the bathroom and took out my drachma. Honestly, it was really hard to make a rainbow in such a confined space but eventually I got one. It was 11:00 p.m. I hope this is a good time.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Frank Zhang in Camp Jupiter", I murmured. An image shimmered through the air. Frank and Hazel were curled up on their couch watching a horror movie. They didn't seem to notice me at first. I coughed to get their attention. Hazel gasped as she turned to see the source of the noise (me).

"Thank the gods. It's just you", Hazel said.

"What's up, Reyna", Frank said

"Hello, I have some news…", I trailed. I explained everything that happened. At the end they just replied with an Okay. We arranged that James would stay in one of cohorts. He would be able to train with the rest of the demigods or he could explore the city. It was up to him. I walked back to my seat and told him the arrangements and some more about the demigod life till we got to California.

 **I know, I know. That chapter was really boring. I promise the next chapters will be way better and action-packed. Please review. BTW I kinda forgot to mention this but this is all set about 8 years after the 2nd giant war. Reyna is 24, Frazel, Percabeth and Jasper are married. See you at the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry i haven't posted for a while. I was camping for a 4 days and in the past 3 days I've been tryna finish Divergent and Insurgent which I just finished an hour ago. Yeah. Chapter three.**

Not much has changed since James came. Everyone treats him like a new demigod. He's a really fast learner too. He's probably the top 20th best sword fighter here which is saying a lot since he's only been there for 2 stays with the 5th cohort. Since the second Giant War all the cohorts are given an equal amount of respect. Camp Half-Blood has taught us a lot. How to care for each other, how to have fun how to be a family. Before them all the cohorts were their own family for each the whole camp is one big family and it brings us much closer.

James has made a lot of new friends. One of his best friends is Percy. Since they both come from the city and went to the same high school they share a strong bond. I remembered the day they met. At the time, James had been a Camp Jupiter for about 3 weeks.

" _Hey Reyna," James called._

" _Hi.' I responded._

" _How are you?" he asked_

" _Good, Thanks. You?" I said_

" _Good. Need help?"he said, pointing to the humongous stack of books I was holding._

" _Sure. I'm going to Annabeth's house to give her the books she wanted to get since-well you'll see once we get there." I replied. He took half of the book and we started to their house._

" _Ring"_

 _Percy answered the door._

" _Oh my gods!" James yelled, pale faced his eyes holding some sort of scared look. "You're that kid from high school. The guy who killed that evil demon cheerleader things"._

" _You mean Kelli and Tammi," Percy replied. James nodded. "You went Goode?"_

 _James nodded again._

" _Oh my Gods, You were that kid James right. Frank told me about you. Said that you could see really good through the mist. This explains a lot about a majority of my high-school life," Percy said. James seemed to calm down._

" _By the way, Thanks,"Percy said. James gave him a puzzled look. "Remember a hell hound almost killed me and destroyed the school in our senior year but you yelled at me to get out of the way in time." Percy continued._

" _Yeah" James said._

" _Perseus Philbert Jackson," a voice boomed from the house. Percy visibly winced. James and I grinned. I raised an eyebrow._

" _Philbert," I said._

" _Is that Reyna," The voice called out. Moments later Annabeth appeared by the door and smiled. "Come in,"Annabeth said as she walked back in. Suddenly she turned back to Percy, her eyes stormy. "Don't think I forgot about you, Seaweed Brain. I can't believe you flooded the bathroom again."_

 _We sat down on the couch. James stared at Annabeth's swollen belly. After a very long silence Percy yelled, ''Yes, she's pregnant". After that long silence Me and Annabeth began a conversation. Soon Percy and James did too. Soon 3 hours had past and James and I had to get back to Camp Jupiter._

And that is how their friendship began.

I was snapped back to reaBlity by the loud bang of hoofs against the pavement. Rachel was here. I rushed to help her off her pegasus.

"Hi" she yelled over a loud gust of wind. We ran back to Camp Jupiter.

"Do think a storm's gonna come our way," Hazel said running up to us. We stared expectantly at Rachel since she's oracle and everything.

"No," she said and sighed.

Later that evening when everyone was eating dinner something unexpected happened.

The seven, Rachel, Nico, Will and I were all eating near each other. Talking, laughing, having a good time. It's rare when we're all together. Lately everyone's been so busy. Out of nowhere Rachel slumped in her seat. Will who was the closest to it grabbed the three legged stool for her. Once everyone had gotten out of their shock emerald green mist poured out of her mouth.

 _A mortal and demi-god shall find their way to the goddess of mist_

 _They shall find the god that has ceased to exist_

They shall _Find the answer in the past_

 _Then the goddess will be found at last._

 _If they fail the world will be brought to chaos and hate_

 _If the battle won the two will be brought to a cruel fate._

 **And that was chapter three. Please review. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. So life has gotten much busier so from now on ward I will be posting every 3-4 days. We have family staying over for a couple of weeks. Sorry I haven't posted for a a while. Like I said we have family over. I also had writers block for a while and I also read allegiant, fangirl etc...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

I stood at the Garden of Bacchus, staring down at the city. I could smell the scent of fresh flowers from the garden combined with the smell of hot chocolate and baked bread from the city. I couldn't do it.

"You had to accept the quest, The life threatening quest. You idiot," I scolded to myself. After the prophecy Rachel declared, everyone turned to James. He seemed like the most obvious choice. He was the only mortal other than Rachel and Rachel couldn't go on a quest since she was the oracle. After we had a meeting he had to choose a demigod to go with him. He could have chose anyone. Percy, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Nico, Leo or Will. But he chose me. Okay, it makes sense why he didn't chose them. Percy's gonna be a dad soon he probably didn't want him to go on a quest 2 months before his baby's due. Its obvious why he didn't choose Annabeth. And he never really knew Frank, Hazel and Nico that well. And Jason and Piper are extremely busy with all the temples and shrines in progress. In fact there's one thing in common with all these demi-gods. They all are important to another person. Like if Percy went on this quest and died Annabeth would be devastated. Same for any of the other couples. Though it's highly unlikely they would ever die on a quest. Any ways, while I don't really have a 'true love', and honestly, I'm fine with that. I mean sure I have friends but none of them would completely depressed for the rest of their lives if I died. Maybe that's why James chose me for to go on the quest or maybe it's something else.

Later that day James and I ventured out of our city back into the mortal world. James seemed traumatized by the whole experience. He kept looking either behind him or inside his wallet. Usually I'm not a-talk-about-our-feelings person. I don't talk about mine and I don't ask anyone else how they're feeling. It seems unfair. If I'm not going to share any of my emotions then they shouldn't have to share I had to ask.

"What's wrong?"

"What," he snapped. His expression softened. "It's just… I didn't exactly tell my family that I was leaving. I just sorta left. I didn't know how to explain everything". He has a family. I pictured him and a pretty brunette, surrounded by 3 little toddler running around. And the sad thing was, I was kind of disappointed that he had a family.

"Oh," was all I said. We walked in silence for the rest of the walk. Finally we made it to a car rental place. While we were waiting in line we tried to decompose the prophecy.

"Okay, so we know the 'Goddess of Mist' is Hecate and back at CHB the Hecate campers haven't heard from their mom in a while. Hecates probably imprisoned," I said.

"So how do we save her and who captured her in the first place," James asked.

"I guess we're just going to have to find out."

"What about finding a god that ceased to exist."

"I don't kno-."

It was our turn. We rented a black honda and started driving around california, not quite sure what we were looking for.

It happened at 11:00 P.M. We were still driving around when a roar trickled through the city. I stopped the car and looked at James. He shrugged and got out of the car. I glanced around and then followed him. Just as I got out another roar hit us. I swiftly took out my weapon and James jumped. He seemed unnerved. I can imagine why. I mean sure he knows how to fight but when we practice fighting in Camp Jupiter its practice. I mean, yeah, there are war games but nobody really dies from it. The last person who died was Gwen. And she came back to life. This is the real world. The mortal world. We're not protected anymore. It's 100% possible we could die. 100% possible that we will die.

The roaring grew closer and I looked upon the sky. _Oh styx._ A drakon soared through the sky. It was a Thebian drakon. It had dark blue scales crawling up its back. Fangs hanging down its mouth. It's eyes were chocolate brown and stared down at you like it could blow you away. _'Don't hurt me',_ it seemed to say. ' _I'm innocent'._

I knew better.

I unsheathed my sword and slashed it at the monster. James seemed momentarily dazed but quickly realized what was happening. He took out his sword too. Then behind us a woman yelped. I looked behind us. The woman had bright red wavy hair with freckles that sprinkle the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She had deep blue eyes. She looked like she was in her late 20s. 29?

"Dr-dra-dragon," she stuttered. I racked my brain trying to think of what to do. Help mortal and get killed by drakon or fight drakon and leave mortal.

"Dragon," the mortal screamed. Lights flicked on in every house as people were awoken by her tantrum. The drakon threw back its head with a screech as it flew away. Thank the gods. I heard sirens in the distance. We couldn't leave the mortal by herself. That was cruel. It's leaving someone when they need you the most. It's what happened to me.

Even if it's a complete stranger. Even if I have no clue who she is. I couldn't leave her.

We waited until the sirens were finally close enough. Many people had come outside. Everyone in pajama pants and a hoodie, sleepy eyes and droopy faces. Everyone was still half asleep with a bad case of bedhead. We told everyone we were there when it happened and we'd take care of everything. Everyone went back inside the safety of their house, not caring about when the world could end. Today, tomorrow, in a week. Not caring how many times the world almost has ended.

Once everyone has left, and it is just James and I, it hits me. What will I tell the police. We can't tell them what really happened. That will lead us straight to a spot in mental hospital. The only other option is to lie. Which will lead the woman to a spot in a mental hospital.

"Oh my gods," James murmurs. "She can't see through the mist." I raised my eyebrows.

"Think about it. She screamed. And now she's stuttering about how this can't be real. It doesn't seem like she's seen this before. By the time I was ten I had seen 100s of monsters and gods. I was used to it. I didn't scream every time I saw 's in her late 20s," He continues.

"Oh gods, gods, gods. Hecate's captured. She incharge of mist. I think, without her mortal can see what we can see. Mortals can see everything. We have to lie about her. Say shes gone mad. If we save Hecate she'll take care of everything. She'll turn everything normal for the mortals. That woman. She'll get back to normal," I say solemnly. We stay in silence for the rest of the time.

When we got to the hospital retold what "happened". It was horrible to do this. Every word described the lady as some crazy, stupid person. If we can't save Hecate, well, we have just destroyed her whole life.

"She started screaming dragon but nothing was there. She screamed and screamed and shrieked. It was horrible. That poor soul. The whole neighborhood woke up. I guess one of them called 911," I say to the doctors in my most convincing voice. We find out her name was Madison. She has a husband and 2 six year old twins. That hurt.

We ask to check on her. The nurses say only immediate family. We sit in the waiting room waiting to be excused. In the bright hospital lights I notice a lot of things.

James has dark brown hair with big chocolate brown eyes that can melt your heart down if you stare at them too long. He has 5 freckles that speckle each cheek and the top of his nose. He is muscular. Not extremely muscular like Michael but well built.

' _Stop,'_ I scold myself. _'Stop. You are not falling in love. You don't even like him.'_ Apparently my heart disagrees.

 _Remember the curse._ The curse. That is what I am calling it now. What else do you call it when the goddess of Love says that "No demigod will heal your heart." And every time you like someone you get rejected. First Jason, Then Percy. I am never going to find a true love. And to be honest, I'm okay with that. I didn't need anyone.

' _Yes you do,' a voice in my head complains._

' _No. I. Don''t,' I yell- in my head._

' _He's not a demigod,' it says._

' _He's married,' I scream. Half out of rage, half out of pain. Add James to my list of heart breaks._

"Reyna," James urgently whispers.

"Huh," I say a little too loud.

"Look,"he motioned to a nurse rolling a hospital bed in with a disheveled old man.

"God. It was a god. A god. He said he ceased to exist. EXIST," he screamed.

"Shhhh. Shh. Everything's alright, sir," The nurse soothingly whispered. James and I stared at each other. Then ran after the nurse. The nurse walked into room 8881. We waited till she came out then slipped out of the shadows we were hiding in. The door was locked.

"Here, Perce got this for me before we left. It's a key that can open any door," James hands me an elegant golden key. At the top solid stems of gold intertwined then wrapping around the handle. I slide it in the keyhole and the door unlocked with a click. Inside I saw the man who was screaming.

Time to see who which god will change this quest, our lives, maybe even the world.


End file.
